1997 Piston Cup Season
The 1997 Piston Cup Season was a good season. Compared to 1996, it is more exciting but the 1998 Piston Cup is better compared to 1997. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr (part time) Nitroade 13 - Aiken Axler (part time) Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino (part time) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins (part time) RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford (part time) N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel (part time) Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Mark Landis (rookie) Revolting 84 - Dave Alternators (part time) Apple Inc. 84 - Mac Icar (part time) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow (part time) Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright (part time) No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus (part time) List of races and it's winners # Nightdona 500 - Eugene Carbureski # Las Vegas 400 - Brush Curber # Texas 350 - Haul Inngas # Olympus 500 - Ponchy Wipeout # Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Palm Mile 300 - Brian Johnson # BnL 500 - Ralph Carlow # Vitoline 350 - Chick Hicks # New York 400 - Chick Hicks # Memphis 400 - Haul Inngas # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - The King # Mood Springs 400 - James Cleanair # Pocono 400 - James Cleanair # N20 Cola 400 - Brian Johnson # Michigan 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Los Angeles 500 - James Cleanair # Rev N Go 350 - The King # Brickyard 400 - Chuck Armstrong # Mario Andretti 400 - The King # Gasprin 400 - James Cleanair # Copper Canyon 400 - Greg Candyman # Calladega 500 - Chick Hicks # Boston 350 - Billy Oilchanger # Tow Cap ￼400 - Manny Flywheel # Leak Less 400 - Ruby Oaks # Fei 400 - Murray Clutchburn # No Stall 350 - Dirkson D'Agostino # Sputter Stop 400 - Billy Ford # Spare Mint 400 - Mac Icar # Virginia 500 - Mike Yankee # Revolting 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Sidewall Shine 350 - The King # Heartland 500 - Gerald Leadfoot # Washington 350 - Brian Johnson # Richmond 400 - Crusty Rotor # Dinoco 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Top 12 #Dale Earnhardt Sr #The King #James Cleanair #Brian Johnson #Chick Hicks #Haul Inngas #Crusty Rotor #Murray Clutchburn #Chuck Armstrong #Ponchy Wipeout #Brush Curber #Ruby Oaks Trivia * Manny Flywheel gets his first win this year in the Tow Cap 400. * Billy Ford gets his final win in the Sputter Stop 400. * The Leak Less 400 was shortened by rain to 191 laps. Ruby Oaks won it. * James Cleanair has his best season ever. He finishes in 3rd in the championship the highest result he ever got because of his 4 wins.